I need your love
by Zoe.Miley Butterfly
Summary: Takuya would do ANYTHING to get Zoe's attention. But she thinks, that he is annoying. What will he do? Takumi :
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, I decided to make a new story. Again, TAKUMI! :* I LOOOOOVE that couple! :) 3 Here it is:**

SPLAAASH!

A boy with messy brown hair fell in the pool. Everyone looked at him and laughed. Everyone except one girl. She just sat in her comfortable chair when she heard a splash. She just looked up from her magazine to look, who made this annoying noise. Once she realized it, she looked back at her magazine.

The boy came out of the water and smiled. "_She must have seen that"_, he thought to himself.

"Hey dude, what was that?" A boy in his age came towards him, a bit laughing.

"Just a bit clumsy! No big deal, Davis." The brown-haired boy answered.

"You are doing it for HER!" Davis said and looked at the girl, who is sitting in the chair and reading her fashion magazine.

"What? NOO!" Takuya played dumb. "Anyways, I'm gonna put dry clothes on!" Then he started to jog off.

"Be careful! Last time I walked in our room, Tai was there kissing with a girl!" Davis shouted after him.

No, they are not in the school, in the park or at home. They are in an academy. Takuya's parents send him to the academy to have better grades. But they didn't change so much.

Takuya reached his dorm and right as he wanted to open his door, it opens and a girl walked out as if nothing happened. The confused Takuya walked in the room just to find Tai in it.

"Oh hey Takuya!" Tai said as she he saw him walking in.

"Making out with a random girl?" Takuya asked, like normally.

"Yeah..." Tai answered, starting to walk out.

"Wait!" Takuya suddenly yelled at his room mate.

"What is it?" Tai turned around.

"How do you do that?" Takuya asked and sat on his bed.

"How do I do what?" Tai asked back, not knowing what he was talking about.

"To get a girl, so easily." Takuya said looking away.

"Oh, that! Well, the girls always come to me! I don't do anything." With that, Tai left the room.

That didn't help Takuya any further. Takuya sat there on his bed, looking out of the window and thought about something. How could he get her attention? He was thinking for almost ten minutes, when he remembered, that he was still in his wet clothes. He went to his closet and put dry clothes on.

* * *

"This boy is so clumsy!" A girl with brown long hair said to her friends.

"Yes, but he is sweet!" Another girl, also with brown hair but shorter, said.

The girls kept talking about Takuya, who fell into the water.

"Hey Zoe, why are you so quiet?" One of the friends asked the blond girl.

"Huh? Oh, I won't talk about him, he's annoying!" Zoe said and looked at the ground.

"Really? But he is your type. Don't you think so?" The girl, with the longer brown hair asked.

"Seriously. I have better things to do, than to talk about freaky boys!" Then she runs away.

"What's wrong with her?" The girl asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

Zoe's POV

This gets really annoying. The girls are always talking about boys, or Takuya and his clumsiness. Why should I care about him anyways?

Zoe didn't look where she is going. Her head ached from all the thinking. She didn't saw that a person came her way, also not looking where he is going. Soon, they bumped into each other, with Zoe on top of him.

"Umm... sorry, I didnt look where I was going and... Zoe?" Takuya asked, a bit happy that she was on top of him.

"No problem." She stood up and wanted to go as soon as possible.

"Did you see me fall in the pool?" He asked curious.

"Yeah, big circus you made, Kanbara." Then she walked off.

* * *

Takuya's POV

Big circus? And why don't she call me 'Takuya', like everyone. Just 'Kanbara'. Not that I don't like my family name, but it's nicer when she called me my real name. Anyways, I talked to her! That's great.

Takuya was still lying on the ground and the people who walked by, looked at him strangely.

* * *

"Haha, you must have seen that! He fell in the pool like an idiot." Davis told Takato, one of his friends, who was also sharing a room with them.

"On purpose I guess." Takato said, not lauging of what Davis told him.

"Yeah, but he won't admit it!" Davis still laughed.

"What's so funny?" Takuya asked, as he walked towards them.

"I just told Takato, how you fell into the pool." Davis said, getting another laugh kick.

"What ever. Hey Takuya, you look so happy, yet so sad. What's up, dude?" Takato asked, ignoring Davis' laughing.

"I met Zoe!" Takuya answered.

"What? I can't hear you, Davis is laughing too loud!" Takato said, a bit angry at Davis.

"I said, I met Zoe!" Takuya repeated a bit louder.

"What?" Takato asked one again.

"I said, I- DAVIS WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Takuya shouted and Davis hold in his laughter.

"Finally. I said, I-" Takuya was cut off.

"HAHAHA... That was so funny!" Davis laughed again and the people around him where annoyed of the stupid boy.

"Unbelievable!" Takato said, clearly annoyed.

"I MET ZOE!" Takuya yelled and everyone looked at him. Even Davis stopped laughing about Takuya's 'accident'.

**So, that was the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, if you like to read more!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, did you talk to her?" Takato asked Takuya.

"Yes and wait I have to use the bathroom!" With that Takuya dissappeared in the rest room.

Once he was out of sight, Davis started to laugh uncontrollably. For that he got hit on the head by Takato, who was clearly annoyed of his friend. But Davis won't stop laughing. Takato made a poster, which reads 'Hit the jerk, it's free!'. As soon as he holds it up, a lot of people were hitting Davis. Some did that for fun and some where annoyed of him, like Takato.

A few minutes later, Takuya came out of the bathroom. Meanwhile, the random people stopped hitting and beating Davis, because he stopped laughing. Well, now he annoyes everyone with his crying.

Takuya walked past them, and was on his way to Zoe. When Davis saw him, he started laughing like hell.

On Takuya's pants hangs out a piece of toilet paper. The people laughed, but Davis was the loudest. You could say, he was dying from laughter. Well, some of them wished he would die.

"All my friends are idiots." Takato said and watched Takuya.

While the others laughed at him, Takuya reached Zoe. She didn't seem to notice him, because she reads her famous fashion magazine. So Takuya pretented as if he was stumbling. That made everyone laugh harder. And Zoe looked at him.

As she saw the boy on the ground with the toilet paper hanging out of his pants, she just rolled her eyes. It wasn't funny for her.

Takuya stood up and went to his friends. Takato was sitting on a bench and Davis was beating up by a bunch of people. You couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying. It sounds, as if he was doing both.

"Please take this thing out of your pants." Takato told Takuya. And he did it.

"Why are you doing this?" Takato asked his embrassing friend.

"I didn't notice it." Takuya lied.

"Don't lie to me! You did it to get Zoe's attention!" Takato knew the truth.

"Wha? NooO!" Takuya blushed when he said that.

"Why don't you just go up to her and ask her out? It's easy!" Takato told him, as if he was a little child.

"You're saying that so easy. What about you? Why aren't you asking Jeri out for a date?" Takuya had a true point. Takato was also not able to ask Jeri.

"What? I'm not in love with her, so why should I ask her?" Takato said and looked away.

"Yea, so why did you spied on her after sport lesson, when she was in the girls cabin?"Takuya replied with a grin.

"Huh? Well, I- I spied on all of the girls, not just her!" Takato lied and blushed.

Unfortunately for him, the girls heard their conversation and started to hit him down.

"Ouch! Please stop that! I didn't mean that!" Takato screamed from the beats.

Takuya just walked away, not caring that both his friends were beating up. He was looking for Tai. It wasn't so hard to find him. He just stands there and films his friends.

"Haha... I'm so gonna blackmail them!" He said while filming them.

"Hey Tai!" Takuya waved at him.

Tai was surprised of him and let the camera fall.

"Hey dude, don't scare me like that!" He said and grabbed the camera from the ground.

"Sorry, I just want to ask you something." He said.

"And what?" Tai asked.

"How can I get a girl?" He asked and blushed.

"Just touch her, she will like it." Tai said, giving him a stupid idea.

"Really?" Takuya asked him unsure.

"Yes!" Tai said conviced, because he always do that.

Takuya was happy and walked away, Tai looked after him.

"I'm so gonna film that." Tai said after he left.

Meanwhile, Zoe was standing in front of a vending machine, buying a cola. Takuya walked over to her. He was nervous, because he did never do something like that to a girl before. He was standing next to her and touched her. He touched her on her ass. Zoe quickly turned around and slapped him across the face.

"Jerk!" She screamed and walked away.

Takuya was shocked of her reaction and hold his cheek, which was really red. Behind him, Tai laughed his ass off and filmed the whole scene.


End file.
